The present invention relates to a tree or pole climber commonly used by arborists or utility workers, and more particularly relates to a two piece pad assembly for a tree or pole climber having a removable, washable foam pad that releasably couples to an aluminum bracket, providing both improved protection and convenience in the use of available climber assemblies in use today.
Tree or pole climbers typically are formed from a metal rod that is formed to have an upper calf bracket portion and a lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion, with the upper calf bracket portion being configured to be strapped to a user's calf over a boot, and the lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion being configured to be strapped to the user's foot. The lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion is also typically configured to have one or more spurs or gaffs affixed to the lower “J” shaped stirrup or hook shaped bracket portion, arranged to be angled outwardly so as to engage the tree or pole. The upper and lower bracket portions each can be formed with different angles and configurations to suit the particular user or the intended use of the climber. Such climbers are also typically formed as one piece of a variety of materials, such as steel, aluminum or titanium, for example, with each material having desirable properties of strength, durability and weight. The climber is traditionally used with a pad that protects the user's calf and knee as the upper portion of the “J” shaped rod bears against these body parts. Pad assemblies can be leather or metal brackets, often with foam or cloth attached to the interior surface that further protects the wearer. However, these one piece pad units are typically heavy, and can become heavier with perspiration, moisture,
It would also be desirable to provide a pad assembly for a climber that has two pieces, a soft lightweight removable pad that releasably attaches to a bracket, which straps around the user's leg. The present invention meets these and other needs.